


My Lord Husband

by Vilthuril (gqbrielle)



Category: Unsounded, Unsounded (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Unsounded (Webcomic) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqbrielle/pseuds/Vilthuril
Summary: Thank you, Ms. Cope, for such a wonderful, inspirational original work.





	

Tomas stood before his new bride, pale and terrified.

“I….we don’t have to do this, Sarai. I can just go sleep on the floor. It’s fine - ”

Sarai glanced over her shoulder at her spouse. “Thomasina, don’t be ridiculous. We’ve known each other since we were children, even if we weren’t very good friends! Now, I know you know better than I do how to unhook this dress. You can be awkward at me after we get the top untied so I can breathe, please!” Her ears turned pink.

They had a variety of nicknames for Sarai in Ghers 4 - none pleasant, all cruelly accurate. In another life, Sarai would have been a milkmaid, and happier for it. In this one, she had been condemned, so far, to be stuffed into various dresses a size too small at the behest of various wasp-waisted aunts, her tiny and round mother too shamed by her own size to stand up for her own daughter.

Clearly, her height had come from her father, Temple Lion Lieutenant Edgar. Unfortunately, what weight and breadth was an asset to a career soldier were an embarassment and social handicap in an eldest daughter. Sarai was the apple of her indulgent father’s eye but he could only spoil her so far. When Ghers 4 turned out a Third Option who needed to be married off, it rapidly became clear who the sacrifice was going to be.

Now, Sarai didn’t wait for Tomas to take his courage in his hands but instead began briskly undoing her hair. Tomas stepped forward, cursing inwardly at how hard his hands were shaking as he began untying the back of her dress.

“It…it’s a lovely gown - ”

“Darling, this marriage is off to a horrid beginning if you’re already lying to me, don’t you think?” Sarai smiled.

Tomas paused & then continued, hands steadying a bit. “I wasn’t lying. Well. Mostly. It’s too small, like most of the stuff your aunts force you to wear, but the material is nice and your mom did a good job picking out a…a f-flattering style.”

Tomas had spent most of his Gold life doing a fair imitation of a hellthlot but on rare occasions showed the colour of his blood…as now.

Sarai glanced forward into the mirror over the dresser and smiled slightly to see that Tomasina blushed very well, cheeks turning a dusky rose pink that was exceedingly becoming - her ears reddened again and she tried to focus on taking the last few pins out.

“There,” she sighed, shaking her hair out over her shoulders. “That’s better. I’m not going to bother brushing it out tonight, unless you wanted to….?” Her shoulders hunched as she asked.

Tomas was so focused on unthreading the last few ties down the back of the gown that he didn’t quite process the question. “I’m sorry, what did you - oh!”

Tomas jumped backwards, hands over his mouth as Sarai’s dress slithered gracefully off her shoulders to reveal some very expensive black lingerie. He squeaked & turned his back. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise it would do that, I thought it might stay up by itself, I-I oh god”

Sarai rose off her chair & kicked her way out of the rest of the dress, then smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror before walking towards Tomas’ back. “Surprised? Anna-Maria from the next Ghers over knew somebody who got me a good deal. Mama may not be able to stand up to Aunt Ruby about most things relating to clothing, but she made sure at least these lacey things would be comfortable and fit well.”

Tomas hiccuped, then cursed as he kept hiccuping. Sarai stopped her advance, surprised, and then walked past him to collapse on the bed in a fit of giggles. “I can’t believe…heehee….you have the hiccups! Oh wow…”

Tomas squeezed his eyes shut in an agony of embarrassment. “It’s all the champagne Mme. Frederiksen kept pressing on me! I don’t usually do this!”

She sat up, still giggling. “Well, there’s a lot of stuff you don’t usually do, but you seem to have warmed up to most of it in the last few weeks.”

Tomas opened his eyes just in time to catch her long, meaningful stare up and down his body. He went pale again.

“I…I…”

Sarai locked eyes with Tomas. “Yes, you.” Her lip quirked up at one side & she took pity at last. “Come here.”

Tomas stepped toward the bed, hands falling limply to his sides and unable to tear his eyes away.

“W…what do you want me to….”

“Just this, silly,” Sarai grabbed both his hands in hers as he gasped. For all her size, Sarai was cat-quick.

Tomas stiffened, then relaxed as he realised Sarai wasn’t going to do anything else just yet.

She tilted her head at her husband and smiled. “See? I’m not so scary after all, am I?”

Tomas smiled for very nearly the first time all evening. “No, dear,” and lifted one of her hands to kiss the back gently, then blush slowly as he looked at her over it.

Sarai’s eyes widened & she looked down & away. Tomas held her hand a sliver more tightly and fiddled with his new brow port. “Ah, there you are. I knew you couldn’t keep the bravado up forever. I’m sorry, my dear, but I’m afraid for the nonce we’re stuck together. At…at least until I get called into service, and then after that maybe you can remarr - ” he was cut off as Sarai glared up at him.

“None of that! Don’t go marrying me off to somebody else when we haven’t even been married a full 24 hours yet!” A rather cunning look came over her and she relaxed her shoulders slightly & leaned backwards. “I say, were YOU ever going to take any of YOUR clothing off?”

Tomas, entranced, took a moment. “Was I going to….? Oh. OH. Ah, yes, of course, I - ah!” he gasped as Sarai grabbed his hand before it could fiddle with the port again.

“None of THAT, either.” Tomas went pale in surprise as eyes reflecting the candles glared back at him, completely sincere, as Sarai’s face flushed in anger. “Me da told me about how easy those take infection, especially during…well…during this period after a marriage, and they’re the very devil to keep clean, so you will not touch that again or I will have something to say about it. Now sit down and for Ssael’s sake kiss me, I think the /bottle/ - ” Tomas’ eyes widened - “ of champagne I had is wearing off enough for me to be able to feel the moths I’ve been feeling for you since you kissed me behind the barn when we were both 6 flutter again.”

Tomas smiled, blushing. “Yes, my lady wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Ms. Cope, for such a wonderful, inspirational original work.


End file.
